Getting out of hand
by doc boy
Summary: What would have happened if her fever wouldn't have gone down? What would happen to her? How bad would it get? And how does Shaoran fit into all this? Read to find out


Getting out of hand

I do not own Card Captor Sakura

She felt awful. Despite having a fever, she managed to catch the Clow Card but at a high price. Her fever was now nearing 40 degrees C and she had trouble breathing. Her bother checked her fever and wasn't pleased with the results. He looked at her with concern as she struggled to breathe.

"Sheesh… it's because you overexert yourself." he said and looked at her. He got up and said

"Hang on, I'm going to call a doctor." He said and left her room. Once he left, Kero sighed with relief now that he was gone and floated up to look at Sakura. He sighed sadly.

"Sakura…"

Meanwhile downstairs…

"Yes. Thank you very much doctor." Said Toya and hung up. The doctor said he would be there in twenty minutes. Toya tried giving Sakura some medicine about an hour ago but her fever refuses to go down. He jumped when he heard Sakura's bedroom door open and rushed upstairs.

"Sakura, you should be in bed." He said with concern but her room was empty. He soon heard the unsettling sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. Toya cringed as he heard his little sister spit her guts out into the toilet in the restroom.

 _"It's getting worse."_ He thought. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a knock on the door. He rushed downstairs to open it.

"Thank you for coming doctor."

"My pleasure Kinomoto San." He said as Toya let him in.

"Sorry to call you this late at night." Said Toya.

"Don't worry about it. It's me job." He said and Toya nodded.

"So where is your sister?"

"She's upstairs."

"After you then." He said and the two men went up the stairs.

In the meantime, Sakura just finished throwing up and leaned on the toilet, sweat dripping down her brow.

"Hoe…" she muttered miserably. She was startled by a knock on the door.

"Who… who is it?" she asked.

"It's me Sakura. I brought a doctor. Can you come out?" he asked. She flushed the toilet and stood up.

"Yeah…" she muttered and walked out to open the door. Toya helped her into her room and she lay down in bed as the doctor inspected her. After a few moments he sighed.

"What's the story doctor?" asked Toya.

"Not too good. She has an accelerated heart rate and blood pressure and her fever hasn't gone down. I suggest to place an icepack on her head to cool her off and check her temperature every two hours. If it doesn't go down by morning take her to the emergency room. If her fever goes up before that also take her to the hospital. Be sure to keep giving her medicine to lower her fever and make sure she's stays hydrated, that's very important." Said the doctor.

"How long you think it's gonna take till her fever goes down?"

"It's difficult to say. Maybe a day or two… depends on the person."

Toya looked with concern at his little sister. Then he looked back at the doctor.

"Thank you doctor Moto." He said and shook the man's hand and helped him outside.

Meanwhile, under the covers, Sakura dreaded the idea of being sick for another two days. The pain was killing her…

Shaoran had trouble sleeping that night. When they helped Sakura get home, he could tell that she was drained. She almost fainted and he had to catch her. He worried her fever might have gotten worse. Throughout the night, Toya kept nursing her but it wasn't helping. Around eleven o'clock, Shaoran fell asleep. At about one in the morning, he was woken up by the sound of a siren. At first he didn't pay any attention to it. Then he remembered Sakura was sick. He rushed to his bedroom window and saw what he feared. A few blocks away, he could see an ambulance stop by Sakura's house. He could barely see the paramedics place a young girl onto the stretcher. As soon as they came, they went speeding off towards Tomoeda Memorial Hospital. Feeling increasingly worried for his friend, Shaoran felt nauseated. He was beginning to regret being mean to her a lot of the time. She was always nice to him… Shaoran shook his head and sat on his bed. Now fur sure he couldn't fall asleep. He wanted to run over to the hospital but he knew they wouldn't let him see her at this hour. He sat by his bed and tried to relax himself. He would spend the night reading comic books to keep his mind occupied. By morning he was very tired, having only slept two hours during the night. As soon as heard breakfast being made, he walked out to the kitchen and sat down by the table, soon to be greeted by his cousin.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning…" muttered Shaoran tiredly.

"Are you okay Shaoran? You look exhausted."

"I didn't sleep much last night…"

Meiling blinked.

"Were you worried about Sakura?" she asked softly.

Shaoran nodded, his head in his palm while his elbow rested on the table. Meiling smiled warmly. She sat down by Shaoran.

"I'm sure she is gonna be fine Shaoran. It's just a fever."

"Well it seems to have gotten whole lot worse…" said Shaoran.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was woken up by an ambulance in the middle of the night. I walked to the window and saw it stop by Sakura's house…"

"What...?" asked Meiling with concern. He nodded.

"I'm really worried about her. I plan on visiting her today after school."

"I'll go with you." Meiling said automatically.

"I don't think they will want too many visitors at the same time Meiling. Besides I want to go alone." Meiling looked at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"Okay."

That day at school everyone was worried because Sakura wasn't there. Tomoyo looked sadly at her friend's empty chair. When Shaoran told her she was in the hospital, she was shocked. That day time crawled at a snail's pace. Finally after tedious hours, school was out and Shaoran was the first to leave as he darted out of the class. He ran outside and took the bus towards the hospital. He wished to see Sakura and was told to wait outside. After about fifteen minutes he was let in. when he saw her, his heart broke a little. His friend Sakura, the cheerful and energetic girl he's been crushing for a while was lying in the hospital, asleep with an IV in her arm sending cold fluids into her vain. He sighed sadly and sat down beside her. He hated seeing her like this in such a hopeless state. He looked at her sadly as she slept a not so peaceful sleep, while breathing heavily. Then she started groaning in pain in her sleep. Shaoran couldn't stand to see her in pain and wanted to help her. So he took her hand and rubbed it gently trying to sooth her while making circles in it with his finger. Suddenly, Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and her head was foggy.

"Dad?" she said tiredly and Shaoran just looked at her caringly.

"No Sakura. It's me." He said. This was the first time he called her by her first name. He didn't feel that calling her by her last name in this circumstance would be appropriate. She smiled tiredly and clasped her hand in his.

"Shaoran Kun…" she said happily and smiled as he returned the gesture. He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"A little better now. I missed having some company…" he smiled in return.

"How's your fever?"

Sakura sighed.

"Still hurting…" she said and he nodded in understanding.

"I have something for you." He said and reached for his backpack.

"Hoe?" she asked as he presented to her a small bag.

"It's some gummy bears. I got them for you on the way over. Thought you might want something sweet."

She smiled for joy and took the bag from him and smiled.

"Thank you Shaoran Kun." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Hang in there Sakura. By next week you'll be back at school as your usual cheerful self."

She smiled sweetly and blushed slightly. Luckily for her, and due to her fever, he didn't notice.

"You're so sweet Shaoran. Thanks for the caring…" she said and he blushed but she didn't notice.

He stayed there for a while and chatted with her until she slowly fell asleep again. He stroked her palm gently, took one last look at her and got up.

"I'll see you later Sakura… hope you get well soon." He said softly to her and left.

That day was Friday. Shaoran went home that night feeling a little better about himself and a little less worried for Sakura's wellbeing. Over the next two days he heard little news about her and tried to stay optimistic. When he went to school on Monday he didn't expect to see her. But as he put his bag down he heard a loud and cheerful

"Shaoran Kun!" he looked up and before he realized what happened he was tackled by a bear hug and was surprised to see Sakura right beside him. First he blushed like mad, then he wrapped his arms around her, returning the gesture.

"I'm all better now." She said happily. And he smiled.

"I'm glad." He said and she separated to beam cheerfully at him.

"Thanks for visiting me at the hospital Shaoran, that was so sweet of you…" she smiled.

Then she did something that surprised him. She leaned forward and kissed him on both cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Once separated, she looked at him and his face was flushed with red blush. She giggled at his reaction and hugged him again.

"You're the greatest Shaoran." She said and let him go and headed for her own chair. As for Shaoran, he stood there in shocked silence, his face still red, as it was soon conquered by a wide and happy smile. He was happy. Not only because Sakura was better but also because she kissed him. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Sakura loved him back… he sat down by his table happily and drumming softly on his table. From here on the future looked as pink as it could be…

The end…

Soo there it is. I'll admit I was toying with the idea of what would have happened if Sakura's fever hadn't gone down like it did in the show even as a kid after watching the episode. Over the years I forgot about it but recently I read a fic that has a slightly similar scenario. But I'll be honest this is probably not how I would have written it then as an elementary school kid and while tempted I decided not to. I feel I outgrew that cheesy overdramatic stuff. At least in compare to this. Then again by the time I finished writing this I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it, because it still wasn't how I wanted it to come out. I actually wrote this a few weeks ago and this last comment is a last minute addition. In the end I decided to just go with it, so I proofread the story and added this last minute explanation.

Anyway I hope you guys liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
